Waker
by Tasogare
Summary: Wind Waker Fanfic. Link will soon find out that he has a lot more to "wake" than the wind. No major spoilers are contained; however, there are references to minor occurances in the original plot/storyline. R&R, thanks!


_Note:_ The one quote from Laruto is taken straight from the Wind Waker script. I didn't write that part of her dialogue. Enjoy the fanfic!  


---  
  
  
  
  
**Waker**  
Dissonance  
  
  
  
  


"Ah hah," Link's eyes flew over the familiar diamond-shaped runes that were engraved on the large stone slab in front of him. Starring at the symbols cast with flickering shadows and torch light, he memorized them in a short while and, afterwards, whipped out the glossy Wind Waker, tinted a creamy orange from the flames. His crisp strokes cut through the ancient, unstirred air with a "swish," and phantom notes soon resounded through the cave.  
  
The peaceful cavern began to swell with a spiraling wind and a brilliant, blue shatter of luminosity caught his eye. Emitting an aura of splendor and sadness, the translucent figure of a Zora holding a small, harp-like instrument floated above the sandy floor. She glided closer to him, her golden harp gleaming with crystalline sparkles. Her melancholy eyes suddenly gained a glisten of hope when she viewed Link, and she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh, great hero chosen by the Master Sword. My name is Laruto. I am a Zora Sage. For an age, I've offered my prayers here in the Earth Temple so that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword ... "  
  
She continued to explain how the legendary Master Sword had weakened in power, how Ganondorf had returned, how he had stolen her soul, and how Link's only hope was to find Laruto's descendant, the one who would become the Earth Temple's Sage, the one who carried the golden harp. With that said, she smiled weakly, and her ghostly image dissolved back into nothingness.  
  
By the time Link got back to his boat, the sky was darkening and the sun was only a radiant red semicircle resting upon the horizon. He didn't notice the evening scene, though. His mind was racing, and he slowly leaned towards the bow of the boat.  
  
"King of Red Lions, do you remember any harp-playing people that we've met?"  
  
"Harps?" The boat's dragon head quickly glanced at Link, then turned back to the sea, "not that I can recall, Link."  
  
"Yeah," Link continued with a slightly disoriented tone, "I can't think of any either."  
  
"Well, how about we keep sailing? The ocean's always helped me to think," he chuckled, "yep, the rocking waves, the distant cry of seagulls, the salty air," he inhaled quickly, "it does a mind good, Link!"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
The night sky had faded to a solid charcoal color broken only by the silver stars. His hands crossed behind his head, Link studied the multiple constellations. As they drifted on, Link heard a haunting melody that slithered down from one of the cliffs on Dragon Roost Island nearby and twisted its way over the black sea to meet his ear. It was a dark tune, but something about it retained innocence. What was it? Swaying with the gentle waves, Link listened intently to the minor key notes that were created with ... the melodic pluck of a harp. Link bolted up to a sitting position, and withdrew the sail.  
  
"That's it," Link whispered partially to himself and to the boat, "It's a harp. And it just might be the same one as Laruto's." And with that thought still echoing in his mind, he gracefully yet hurriedly glided the boat to the calm shore. The mysterious music seemed to beckon him. Following the rocky paths of the island, he could hear the somber chords growing louder. When Link could feel the melody surround him from all sides, he glanced around and spotted a silouhetted figure holding a miniscule, glittering, golden speck high upon a jagged cliff. With a quickened pace, he entered the cave-like door nearby.  
  
Light flooded the sandstone hall giving the banner-clad walls a copper tone. The friendly Rito guards warmly greeted him.  
  
"Link! Good to see you again! How have you been? We really can't thank you enough for all that you've done."  
  
"I've been well, and it was my pleasure to help the Ritos. How about you? How have all of you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, our lives have been so much easier. Now we're just working on catching up with all the things that the Dragon problem had delayed," he laughed, "Prince Komali sure has been growing quickly; he's in his room. Medli's been out on the ledge for quite some time; she's really grateful of all you've done, too."  
  
"Medli's on the ledge, eh?" Link paused, "Well, I'll be sure to visit them both. Good luck on catching up on those tasks," he grinned and then made his way up the inclined path that lead to the second floor of the grand hall. Throwing out a few waves and smiles to various Ritos on the way, Link reached the exit to the moonlit ledge that Medli stood on.  
  
Afraid to interrupt her unearthly playing, Link waited silently, his hair, the only thing in motion, stirred by the sea breezes. However, his care was in vain as she seemed to sense his presence. Her harp silenced, she turned and met his gaze. Link gasped. Her once soft, crimson eyes were now replaced by a passionate, fiery red stare, and her mouth snaked into a smirk. 


End file.
